Love, Death And Beyond
by KarenWriter
Summary: Someone's unconscious, someone dies, but True Love remains in a new land. CS! Snow, Charming, Regina, Rumple and Henry have a brief appearance.
1. Dies a hero

Well, I don't know how I came up with this idea, but I think it's cute, you just have to read the two chapters xD

_Re-edited by my lovely beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**Love, Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 1 Dies a Hero**

Her body is so weak and it slides slowly, like falling down to the floor. The weight in her eyelids is forcing her to close her eyes for what it feels a second, and then, everything becomes quiet ...

_Emma is on the battlefield with her clothes covered in dirt - some bloodstains on both her hands and arms; her hair a complete mess._

_She looks around her briefly - rubble is everywhere - and her eyes fix on the great war that is taking place. The heroes are facing evil creatures with their impeccable hope and courage, and what is left of their strength - Snow and Charming, her parents, are facing some of the evil creatures together; one with his sword, the other launching arrows to their enemies. On the other side of the battlefield, Regina throws fire from her hands, consuming everything in her way. Mr. Gold awakens his adversaries with his magic spells, while Robin Hood launches an arrow towards one of the creatures when it is about to attack Regina, without her knowledge._

_And Hook? _

As Emma feels falling, she remembers seeing him through the rubble piercing with his sword to one of his enemies, and thus knocking him down. There was supposed to be the last time she saw him; it was the last time she had the opportunity to take a look behind her, while she was facing Maleficent.

She remembers every detail, every action, everything - like a movie in slow motion, but without any sound.

She even recalls the sensation of weakness and tiredness screaming inside her body during that point of the battle. Though, she couldn't stop if they really wanted to defeat Maleficent.

_Emma returns her gaze to her opponent and sees a powerful bright light coming directly to her. _

It was that, and a shout right behind her that she keeps failing to decipher even now … she still thinks she heard her name.

_Emma!_

Emma feels so fragile like never before. She blinks a few times while she still feels falling. Did she hear her name in her memories or at this very moment? Or perhaps, it was in both.

As she feels her body hitting the cold floor - full of dirt and dust - she closes her eyes once more …

_The silence is gone, and now, she begins to hear clearly - Emma's memory is clarified. _

_Her parents shout for her, while they - and the rest - run to her quickly, but ... where's Hook? - it is her first thought, even with all the chaos around her._

_Emma tries to merge her back from the floor, slowly - as her eyes fix on Maleficent, who is laughing wickedly, and then, she disappears into a dense black smoke. _

_That's when Emma glances to the body right next to her._

_"Hook?" she asks, confused and fearful, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Emma manages to turn his body up to see his face - his eyes are closed. _

'_Why are they closed?' she thinks, completely terrified._

_"No ... No! Wake up, Killian! Wake up!" Emma shouts, desperately - her eyes turning red._

_Suddenly, the eyes of her parents and friends are on her - as they surround her - but she doesn't even care. _

_"Killian, open your eyes! Open your eyes!" Emma demands, altered - fear in her chest; tears about to come. _

_Finally, Hook opens his eyes, slowly. Emma smiles slightly when he does and she listens the voice she secretly loves._

_"Hey, bea-uti-ful," Hook manages to say, his voice fragile, quietly - like a whisper._

Emma is laying on the floor, forming a slight smile on her face with the memory of those words - words that always made her feel loved; the way she needs to feel right now where the only feeling inside of her is loneliness and fear, and at the precise moment when she's unaware of what it's happening around her.

She blinks again ...

_Hook is still on the floor, laying next to her. They are staring at each other lovingly - as she caresses his black hair with her right hand. _

_"What did you do?" Emma asks gently, quietly._

_Little does she know Hook cannot hear a word, nor think. He only keeps looking lovingly at her beloved Swan._

_Another voice explains her, inviting her to look up to her right side. _

_"Maleficent sent a spell directly to you when you turned around, Miss Swan. The pir ... he couldn't resist to see you hurt," Mr. Gold explains, carefully, in a soft voice. _

_Emma turns her gaze to Hook again - as she still has him in her arms._

_"But ... he's going to be fine, right?" Emma asks, fearfully, but still a bit optimistic - lying to herself to stay strong. _

_A silence follows and Emma gazes to her parents and friends._

_"Emma ..." Snow starts, tenderly, almost about to cry._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Regina offers gently, taking courage while struggling to keep the tears in her eyes - as she fakes a rigid posture. _

Emma remembers the big weight upon her chest and the explosion of tears burning in her eyes in that moment.

_Her red eyes turn to Hook, who tries to talk with the last breathe of his soul. _

_"I-I love you Emma ... I-I always will," Hook says, quietly, with difficulty._

_"I love you Killian," Emma says, forming a slight smile for him, while sobbing - tears running down her cheeks._

Emma recalls the sensation when she embraced him - she did it with all her strength and love.

_She gets lost in his blue eyes._

_"Not a-day will go by-that I do-n't think of-you," Hook vows, tenderly - staring at her, lovingly._

It's so easy for Emma to remember that deep look in his face - those eyes seemed to say goodbye, and still they were full of love.

_After those words, Hook closes his eyes for the last time. Those blue eyes will never look at her anymore._

The immense pain in the depths of her being and the tears burning her skin - as they rolled down on her face in that moment - are still fresh in her memory.

_"Hook? Don't do this again! Come back to me! Killian, come back to me!" Emma shouts, desperately, moving his body fiercely - as she breaks into tears and clenches her fists against Hook's black leather coat hopelessly._

_Charming embraces Snow tightly, who is crying sincerely. Mr. Gold doesn't say a word, but looks down respectfully, while Robin Hood holds Regina, who is fighting a battle inside of her and has a tear dripping down from her eyes, but she hides it._

Maybe it was just a moment, but it seemed like an eternity - or so Emma remembers.

_The last teardrop rolls down and Emma has an empty-broken heart. _

_A warm hand on her shoulder._

_"He's gone, Miss Swan. Come ... come with me," Mr. Gold says, tenderly. _

_Emma hugs him, burying her face in his shoulder._

Indeed, Hook died as a hero.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I killed him. Don't hate me for this LOL xD**

**I felt bad about it, b****ut don't worry it'll be fine!**


	2. Waiting for you

Okay, I did a twist on the end of the story. It's not a common "happy ending" so don't yell at me, please LOL xD. I just wanted to do something different. I don't know if it's going to be a happy ending, or not, but here it is. Hope you like it!

_Re-edited by my amazing beta reader: "Thetimeladyswan"_

* * *

**Love, Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 2 Waiting for you**

As Emma is laying on the floor - feeling weak - she slowly opens her eyes and looks up - she clearly distinguishes the faces of her parents and friends around her.

Are these faces of concern? They are like the expressions she saw just a few seconds ago while she was falling to the ground.

An abrupt rush of air rests on her, when Henry throws himself to her side.

"Mom!" Henry shouts, desperately.

Emma could swear she heard something, but it was like a distant voice echoing in the vastness of the woods.

Her thoughts are disturbed - wasn't she in the woods as she recalls? Wasn't she fighting against Jafar to free Henry?

She hears more voices around her, but as they try to get inside into her confused mind, they fade away more and more.

As far as she remembers, Henry was in danger and about to die in front of her eyes, but she's sure her magic has paid off - a powerful light came from inside of her, lighting up the entire woods.

'A light!' Emma thinks.

A powerful light would reduce Jafar to ashes - that's what Rumple and Regina had said long ago when they found a way to defeat him.

That's why a dense darkness had covered Storybrooke all this time, and that's why Jafar wanted to make it last longer - he wanted to live in the shadow of his misdeeds while he found the way back to life, and thus undo the curse that was consuming him day after day. If that is so, Jafar must be dead, but why she is still on the ground? Why can she not move? Why can she not hear?

A pair of arms shake Emma's body abruptly - as a crying voice calls for her, followed by others.

"Mom!"

"Emma!"

Emma blinks for the last time and all goes dark …

Emma opens her eyes gradually. She's conscious this time and now she's able to hear clearly - there is a relaxing and familiar sound all around her.

Mobility and sense are restored. She's still on the ground - her trembling hands have confirmed it.

Soon, Emma is able to feel the fresh wind on her face and hear the birds singing. The smell reminds her of the sea, but her hands feel something different - she isn't lying on the sand, but on the grass indeed.

Once she recovers her strength, she completely open her hazel eyes - the sky's so blue and clean.

She sits on the grass - the sand and the sea are a few steps away from her - and observes the beauty surrounding her.

'This must be an island or a bay' she thinks calmly, but confused.

The view gives her so much peace, though - the sea is virtually transparent and the birds fly gracefully through the sky.

The wind blows through her golden locks and she brushes them back with her hands to take them away from her face.

She touches something more than just her blond hair: a small tiara.

She grows confused when she notices she's wearing a dress - a delicate blue one.

'What's this?' she thinks, even more confused.

Emma stands up, facing the sea - what is she doing here? Where is Henry? And her parents? She saw them right before she closed her eyes ... What is this place?

Emma keeps wondering - as she looks out to the waves of the sea while they come and go peacefully - and just when she is about to open her mouth to give voice to her thoughts, she's interrupted by a familiar voice calling behind her.

"I've been waiting for you," someone tells her, playfully, with a teasing tone.

Emma freezes for a moment - a shiver runs down her spine and her heart starts to beat faster. She recognizes that voice immediately. This is not true! This must be a joke!

Emma turns around hesitantly to meet with the shadow of someone who is arms folded and with the back and foot leaning against a tree - What the hell is going on?

The wind blows harder and the person takes a step forward to be covered by the light of the sun.

She almost gasp and her jaw drops slightly - her heart skips a beat.

"Hook," Emma says, completely shocked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you miss me?" Hook asks, flirty tone, grinning and raising his eyebrow playfully.

Though her confusion is even greater, Emma feels a big smile start to form on her face - she cannot contain her overwhelming joy; she is simply caught up in the miraculous moment and forgets everything - her questions and confusion are left aside.

She runs to him quickly.

As soon she reaches his side, they hug tightly - probably the most awaited embrace in a long time.

Then, Emma looks up into his blue eyes - again, finally - and their gazes lock for what seems an eternity.

No words are spoken - they are not needed.

With tears in her eyes, she buries her face in his shoulder.

"Killian, this-this can't be possible!" Emma says, completely shocked - as tears of joy run freely down her face, which is still buried in his neck.

"It's all right, love. I missed you too," Hook declares, tenderly, placing a soft kiss on her golden hair to comfort her.

Emma moves away from him to look into his eyes.

"How? You were ... well ..." Emma manages to say.

"Dead?" Hook supplies, simply, with a smile - as he dries her tears with his thumb.

Emma nods slightly.

"I think it depends on which side of the line you're standing, lass," Hook explains, simply and playfully.

"But if you're here, then I'm ..." Emma starts, worriedly.

Hook looks at her lovingly, getting nearer to her face - as he holds her tight again into him.

"I'm here with you, Swan, and besides ... this is not that bad," Hook affirms, flirtatiously, winking at her.

"How did I get here?" Emma asks, tone curious, still shocked.

"Well, you saved the day once again, Swan. You're quite a hero," Hook teases, proudly.

Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles - something she had forgotten to do from a very long time ago.

"But … what about everyone? Where's Henry, my parents?" Emma asks, tone anxious - letting go of his arms.

"Slow down, lass. They're fine and we'll see them later," Hook explains, calmly.

Emma processes every word - it's too much information in such a short time, though it's such a blessing to have Hook back into her life.

"So, it's ... real? All of this?" Emma asks, hesitantly.

"Aye, love," Hook replies, with a smile - nodding.

"And where exactly am I?" Emma says, suspiciously.

Hook moves closer to her face.

"Where do you think you are, Swan?" Hook asks, winking at her.

Emma doesn't say anything - she's run out of words.

"Are you all right there, Swan?" Hook asks, concerned.

"Yeah … I-I'm all right," Emma manages to say - still confused and shocked.

"Then come with me, lass," Hook says, enthusiastically, taking her hand into his.

"Wait, where are we going now?" Emma asks, tone curious - as they walk along the seashore.

"I've prepared a long agenda for us, lass!" Hook responds, cheerfully - his eyes fixed straight ahead.

Emma frowns, curiously, then Hook turns around to her - as they stop.

"... I told you I will be thinking of you, love," Hook says, tone teasing, with a flirty smile on his face.

Emma blushes and, as she smiles at him, she pulls him by his clothes to kiss him. Hook kisses her back with the same passion and love.

They are finally together, and no force, or magic can separate them now. They are together in love, through death and beyond.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! If that's your desire, share your thoughts!**


	3. Alternative Ending

Well, this is an alternative ending. Since I wrote this story I always thought of another possible ending. And as I read in your reviews, you have the same idea I had. So, that's why I'm sharing this with you guys.  
Hope you like this one, like I did.  
Here it is! xD

_Re-edited by the most wonderful beta reader: "thetimeladyswan" _

* * *

**Love, Death and Beyond**

**Chapter 3 Alternative Ending**

A couples of minutes have passed away, and while the dead body of Hook remains on the dirty ground, Charming, Snow, Regina, Robin Hood and Mr. Gold exchange looks - sadly, there's nothing else to do here; it's time to go home.

"We must go now, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold offers, his voice soft and delicate - as he moves away to see Emma's face.

Emma dries her tears with her hands and turns to face the rest of the group - her parents are embracing each other, looking at her with a sad face. Robin and Regina are standing in front of her, holding hands, with looks of concern and sadness.

Snow crouches down in front of her daughter. She caresses her cheek, offering a tender smile - it's so easy for her to see the pain her daughter is going through, more than her own daughter would admit out loud.

"Come, Emma. Let's go home," Snow says, softly.

Emma nods slightly while Mr. Gold stands up.

Regina and Robin Hood are the first to leave. Snow and Charming remain in front of their daughter, waiting for her to stand up as well.

"Wait, I-I just need a moment," Emma manages to say, almost inaudibly, her voice sad, avoiding their looks.

Mr. Gold retreats respectfully, leaving Snow and Charming with their daughter, who look at each other briefly with understanding.

Snow softens. "Take all the time you need, sweetheart," she offers, tenderly.

"We'll be waiting for you outside," Charming says, lovingly.

Emma nods and her parents leave.

She is alone now, in what is left of the battle, the silence; sitting on the floor next to Hook's dead body.

Emma stares at him, trying to be strong … she fails miserably. The pain in her chest is so big, so unbearable!

She leans against his body, holding him him tightly - her head on his chest, tears falling down her cheeks again.

She doesn't want to go. She doesn't know how or why, but she keeps holding onto that terrible feeling, to his dead body with all her might.

The minutes pass quickly and Emma moves her head away from his chest to look at him.

Suddenly, a memory crosses Emma's mind and she smiles slightly at that thought - she remembers how much he wanted to perform a dashing rescue, how much he wanted to save her ... and this time he did.

"You saved me," Emma whispers, with a slight smile on her face.

But she can't resist it. Anxiety starts to fill her within at the fact that she has lost him forever, the fact that she will leave this place and never will get to see him again.

She doesn't hesitate. She needs to feel him.

Emma leans in and places a fervently kiss on his lips one last time - a white ring of light is drawn at the contact of their lips and then, it disappears into the air, without her knowledge.

Resigned, Emma leans back and dry her tears - she has to go now; it will be so hard to be here another minute.

"Swan." His voice calling her - like a whisper.

Emma turns around to him - while still sitting on the ground, next to him.

"Hook?" she says, terrified - she must be dreaming.

Hook looks around him completely disoriented - he doesn't understand what happened and neither can she.

"Swan, what is ..." Hook starts - as he raises his back from the ground to sit.

"Killian ... you're alive!" Emma exclaims, overwhelmed with joy, surprise and confusion.

She forms a big smile upon her face and quickly throws her arms to hold him.

Hook hugs her as well, completely surprised and confused. "Why wouldn't I be, lass?"

"Well, you ..." Emma starts, unsure of what to say - as she pulls apart and helps him to sit on the floor.

Hook gives her a puzzled look - waiting for answer.

"... you saved me," Emma manages to say, simply, still in shock - as they look into each other eyes and he perfectly understands that he was supposed to be dead.

"Then, how am I the bloody hell here, Swan?" Hook asks, confused.

Emma is as shocked as he is.

"I-I just ..." Emma merely says - does the kiss have something to do with it? She has never felt so vulnerable in her life like in this moment when Hook is reading her eyes, trying to find an answer; the answer she already knows deep down inside.

Emma purses her lips in a thin line, feeling intensely scared.

But suddenly, Hook grins and crushes his lips on hers, kissing her passionately - he doesn't fear anything. He's sure she won't regret it this time, and he's right: she doesn't plan to push him away from her. Never.

Emma kisses him back and he deepens it, pulling her closer to him - both letting aside their fears, their past and everything that has stopped them to face their feelings for each other from the very beginning.

"I thought I had lost you forever," Emma confesses - as they pull apart and their noses slightly touched.

Hook shakes his head slightly.

"I told you I was here for the long haul, lass," he says, tenderly, making her smile.

After spending a few minutes enjoying this revealing moment, both stand up from the floor to go home.

As they are walking, Emma cannot resist and kisses him unexpectedly - just a sweet kiss on the lips, which he accepts gladly.

He sighs.

"I can get used to this, Swan," Hook warns her, flirtatiously - as he strokes her cheek.

"Good," Emma affirms, with a smile.

* * *

**Did you like it? Something more you would like to see? Leave a review if you feel inclined xD**


End file.
